


国王的男宠

by youtan



Category: X-Men
Genre: BDSM, Dom Erik, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Punishment, Sub Charles, Torture, 调教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: Charles是国王的Sub，他将会因为私自放走Erik囚禁的Dom而受到惩罚。





	国王的男宠

Charles被迫张开双腿跪在拷问台上，他的双手被吊缚起来，脚踝被锁在粗糙的镣铐里。他私自放走了Erik囚禁的一个Dom，他将因此受到严厉的惩罚。

Erik打开托盘里的脂膏，浓烈的香气钻进Charles的鼻孔，Dom带着薄茧的手指蘸了催情的膏体在Sub的乳首周围慢慢涂开。Dom的手掌揉按着Sub柔软的前胸，Charles呜咽了一声，如触电般轻轻扭动着身子掉下泪来。

“说出来。”Erik用拇指压下Charles的乳首缓慢揉弄，Sub在Erik用双指夹住乳尖捻弄拔扯时发出了一声颤抖的呻吟。Erik修长的指尖推着滑腻的脂膏不紧不慢地在Sub粉色的乳晕周围打圈，他握住Sub柔软的前胸挤压，拇指的指甲故意刮擦过Sub微微张开的乳眼。

Charles哼叫了一声弓起身子，他的乳首灼热发硬地挺立着，在催情的药物和Dom的挑逗责弄下变得异常敏感。

“一定要逼我这样惩罚你吗？”Erik拨弄着Charles的乳尖，指甲轻轻地刮过Sub张开的乳眼。

Charles难受地啜泣了一声含泪轻轻摇头。

“说出他的下落。”Erik抬起Charles的下巴，这个柔弱却又倔强的Sub却轻轻地咬住了嘴唇不说话。

“用刑。”Erik回到了王座上，俯视着即将被拷问的Sub。妒忌的怒火和遭到欺骗背叛的愤怒都让他不打算轻易饶恕Charles。挥霍他的宠爱怜惜应该受到惩罚。

“唔……”Charles小声呻吟起来，柔软蓬松的羽簇开始爱抚Sub身上十分敏感的地方，脚心、腋窝、股缝和乳尖都被温柔的刑具仔细地照顾着。难捱的酥痒顺着被欲火灼热的血液蔓延到全身，Sub白皙细嫩的皮肤染上了一层淫靡的淡粉色。

“唔……不要……”羽毛的细杆上下拨弄着Sub挺立的乳首，细软的绒毛轻轻地往张开的乳眼里钻。侍奉的奴隶将刚才用来责弄Sub下体被情液沾湿的羽簇放在托盘里，重新取过一支柔软蓬松的羽毛，开始抚弄Charles的性器。Charles难受地呜咽起来，身上浸出一层细密的薄汗。Erik没有鞭打他，但这样的刑罚远比鞭打更难熬。

“停。”Erik抬手。Charles垂着头无力地喘息。

“现在肯说了吗？”Erik俯视着Charles，对方却只是啜泣着摇了摇头。

Erik从王座上走下来，抬起Charles的下巴，慢慢地灌了一碗温水给他。

“继续。”Erik重新坐回王座上，面无表情地吐出了冷酷的命令。

羽簇离开了Sub的身体，细密的软刷抚弄过Charles的乳尖。Sub哼叫起来，抓紧了吊缚着双手的铁链。刺痛和麻痒从乳尖弹射到全身，侍刑的奴隶极有耐心地刷弄着Sub的乳尖，软毛拉锯过乳首依次轻轻扎入乳眼再缓缓抽出，他们十分小心地控制着力度，不会弄伤Sub的身体却足够叫受刑的罪囚难受。Charles绷紧了脚尖，小声地哭泣。

“陛下……饶了我吧……求你……”Charles啜泣着祈求Dom的怜惜，Sub柔软的呻吟和低泣让Dom血脉喷张，下体的反应和Charles看起来顺从的忤逆都让Erik烦躁不已。

Erik再次示意侍刑的奴隶停下。他用手指勾勒过Sub挺立的性器的轮廓将指尖探入柔软的穴口。Sub的后穴本能地含住Dom的手指吮吸侍弄，Erik抽出手指时带出一根淫靡的透明丝线。

“这样淫荡的奴隶，应该如何被惩罚？”Erik抬起Charles的下巴，Sub在看到他指尖沾染的自己的情液时羞红了脸。

Sub顺从地张开嘴含住金属的口枷，挺立的性器也被冰冷的阳具环严厉地束缚起来。侍刑的奴隶分开Sub柔软的臀瓣，将一串小球推入Charles的后穴。粗硬的皮革贴着Sub的股缝收紧，前片包裹住Sub的性器扣在了腰带上。侍刑的奴隶收紧了贞操锁，彻底束缚住Charles的下体，Sub的臀肉在这淫靡的束具下被挤压得更加饱满突出。

Erik抽下一记，专门责罚乳首的皮拍责打在Sub的乳尖上。小小的皮面不偏不倚地打在Sub粉红幼嫩的乳首上，Charles呜咽着发出了可怜的闷哼。Erik缓慢地责打着Sub的乳首，时轻时重。Sub脸色潮红，相比起被施予的疼痛，撩拨起来的情欲让Sub更加难熬。

Charles的后穴本能地收缩着分泌出更多的情液，被严厉束缚的性器胀痛地更加难受。Sub被口枷剥夺了求饶甚至呻吟的权利，只能轻轻扭动着身子无助地发出小声的闷哼。

“唔……”Charles仰起了脖颈，圆润可爱的脚趾紧紧地蜷起来，刚才推入后穴的小球在情液的浸润下开始膨胀，撑开了Sub的甬道，表面立起的软刺缓缓地碾扎过Sub敏感的内壁。

Erik将皮拍换成了散鞭，不轻不重地抽在Charles红肿的乳尖上，酥麻的刺痛和快感在Sub的脑海中爆裂开来，后穴本能地分泌出更多的情液，软刺球在Sub的后穴又胀大了一些，甬道被逐渐撑开的酸胀和刺痒让Charles的身子无助地颤抖起来，他本能地挺起胸，迎合着Dom的责打。似乎是看穿了Sub渴望疼痛的心思，Erik故意将散鞭轻轻抽下再缓缓拉开，蓄意的撩拨果然加剧了Sub的痛苦，Charles哭得更加可怜了。

在Charles即将晕厥过去的时候，Erik解开了他的口枷。

“愿意说了吗？”Erik抬起Charles的下巴问他。

“陛下……求您仁慈……”Charles用蓄满泪水的蓝眼睛看着Erik。

Sub婉转又坚定的拒绝让Erik皱眉。Charles垂着头，默默地等待着即将继续的刑罚。他再次忤逆了他的君王，Erik还会继续惩罚他。

“把下面解开。”Erik命令。侍刑的奴隶解开了束缚着Sub下体的皮革束带，分开Sub的臀瓣和阴唇，将放在里面的刑具缓缓抽出。球体的软刺刮擦过敏感的内壁，Charles战栗着发出了羞耻的呻吟。过分满溢的情液顺着腿根流淌下来，浸湿了铺在拷问台上的绒毯。沾满膏体的软毛棒仔细地刷弄过Charles的臀缝又推入后穴，Charles想抗拒异物的入侵却弄巧成拙地将送入催情药膏的调教器具夹得更紧。

“给他扩张。”Erik命令。

臀瓣再次被分开，表面布满了颗粒的金属棒缓缓推入Sub已经泥泞不堪的后穴，侍刑的奴隶握住金属棒的手柄在Sub后穴轻柔而缓慢地搅弄。

“不要……不要……”Charles呜咽着小声哀求，在金属棒的颗粒按压过内壁的腺体时发出了一声羞耻的呻吟。扩张仍在不紧不慢地进行着，Sub的身体却发生了微妙的变化。Charles无力地跪伏在拷问台上，高举的臀部淫靡地摇动着，口中发出含糊的轻哼。Charles轻轻扭动着腰，渴望金属棒探入身体的更深处，而侍刑的奴隶似乎看穿他的想法，总是在Sub试图咬紧金属棒时将扩张的器具缓慢地抽出。无法得到满足的Sub委屈地啜泣起来，Erik在训斥了Charles放荡之后命人彻底抽出了扩张的器具。

“这样淫荡的身子？”Erik抬起Charles的下巴，冷冷地训斥他。

Charles的双腿被分开束缚起来，散鞭的皮革再次垂落在敏感的股缝。Erik点头，侍刑的奴隶扬起散鞭抽下。Charles小声哼叫起来，散鞭责打过圆润挺翘的臀部，敏感的臀缝，泥泞的穴口，又落在了大腿内侧的嫩肉上，酥痒和疼痛带来的苦楚和快感让Sub发出了羞耻的吟叫。

“陛下……饶了我……求你……求你……”Charles哭叫着哀求起来，他的性器依旧被严厉地束缚着，鞭责强制施与的情欲让他无法承受。他的身体烫得厉害，后穴的空虚将他折磨得四分五裂。

Erik示意停下。“你想求我什么，Charles？”Erik抬起了囚犯的下巴，再次问他。

“求您……求您使用奴隶的身体。”Charles说出羞耻话语后哭着别过头去。

“受不住了么？”Erik用手指蘸了Charles腿根的情液，放到他眼前。Dom在试探他的诚意，Charles垂泪含住了Erik的手指，乖巧地舔弄起来。Charles柔软的舌头滑过Dom带着薄茧的指腹，Erik觉得自己的下身更加硬得发疼。他用手指夹住Charles的小舌按压玩弄，Sub顺从地小声呜咽以此表示对Dom的顺从臣服。

Erik遣散了侍刑的奴隶，走到了Charles身后。Dom的手掌掴打在Sub浑圆饱满的臀部，Charles呜咽了一声难耐地用臀部挨蹭着Dom的掌心。

“放肆。”Erik再次责打了Charles的臀部以示对Sub自作主张的惩罚。

“我将决定用怎样的方式使用你的身体，Sub。”Erik低沉的声音训诫蛊惑着Charles，吹进鼓膜的热气让Charles身体发颤。

Charles的双手被重新吊缚起来，双腿依然保持着张开的姿势被束缚着。他听到身后传来衣服解开的声音，感受到Dom的双手托住他圆润的臀瓣强势地向外分开。Dom的性器推入他的后穴，Erik用肉刃破开Sub后穴层叠的软肉直抵到最深处。甬道被完全撑开的酸胀和彻底被填满的充实让Charles发出了一声柔软的呜咽。

“好好侍奉。”Erik握住了Charles柔软的前胸开始揉弄。以屈辱的姿势被束缚在刑架上被冷酷的Dom强制使用身体让Charles倍感羞耻的同时身体反应更加敏感。Erik解开了Charles性器的束缚，亲吻了着他敏感的颈窝，捻弄着Charles充血红肿的乳尖更快更深地钉入了Sub的身体。

Erik握住了Charles的性器，按自己喜欢的节奏抽插着Sub的身体。积蓄依旧的欲望让Charles的下体胀痛地难受，他小声哀求Erik允许他释放。

“还没侍奉好主人就想得到高潮吗？”Erik咬住Charles白嫩的耳垂放慢了抽插的速度。他刻意用性器的顶端缓慢地研磨过Charles内腔的腺体，刺激得Sub哼叫起来。Charles知道，Erik在惩罚他。Sub委屈地啜泣着小心地收紧后穴，艰难地吮吸包裹住Dom的性器讨好地侍奉着掌控自己命运的君王。Sub顺从的回应令Erik十分满意，他加快了抽插的速度。性器狠狠地撞在Sub的前列腺上让Charles本能地绞紧了后穴，Erik射在他体内的同时松开了对他的钳制。Sub哭叫着释放了被压抑已久的欲望，身子无力地松软下来。Erik解开束缚着Charles的铁链，将他翻了个身，让他仰面躺在拷问台上，再次将性器推入了Sub的后穴。

饱受凌虐的胸部被Dom握在手中揉捏把玩，Sub沉溺在情欲中纯真又淫靡的痴态让Erik的性器在Charles体内又胀大了一圈。他吻去Sub眼角的泪滴，一次次将性器碾过Sub内腔敏感的腺体。Erik的体力好得惊人，Charles又哭叫着达到了好几次高潮。在体内被彻底灌满了Dom的精液后，困倦地昏睡过去。

 

阳光照进王宫的卧室，Charles蜷缩在柔软温暖的被子里不愿意起来。

“还满意吗，我的王后？”Erik搂住怀中柔软的身体亲吻了Sub的颈窝，他知道，一场普通的性爱无法让守在王宫数月等待着他回来的Sub感到满足，他们需要一点特殊的情趣和刺激。

“那个推动了剧情的Dom居然连个名字都没有，这真是太糟糕了。”Charles小声嘟囔，“我们应该像上次一样把他设定成Logan。”

“躺在我的身边还敢提别的Dom，看来是昨晚惩罚的不够。”Erik翻身再次压住了Charles，他无视了Sub的抗议，坚持在早餐前加一点不可描述的运动。

远在北方Howlett将军的点燃的雪茄被朔风吹灭了火星，莫名地打了个喷嚏。

Fin


End file.
